The Kurama whom Kurama Never Knew: Through SSA Javier Grey PI's Eyes
by Mikageshi
Summary: This is "The Kurama whom Kurama Never Knew" as you have never read before! Get an up-close, in-depth glimpse behind the untold secrets, unveiled truths, and missing snippets that deserve a rightful place in the long-running Kurama x OC novel where Kurama cracks his most intimate case yet—as told by a reader who artfully unravels and reweaves the tapestry of his love story. Enjoy!


**THE KURAMA WHOM KURAMA NEVER KNEW:  
****Through the Eyes of SSA Javier Grey P.I**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Kurama, as portrayed below, is strictly based on the fictional main character with the same name from _Yu Yu Hakusho_, created by Togashi Yoshihiro and adapted to the small screen by Fuji TV in Japan and FUNimation Entertainment in the U.S. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**And **_**another**_** DISCLAIMER**

Hi there! Mikageshi here—authoress of the long-running romance mystery novel of a _Yu Yu Hakusho_ fanfic entitled _**The Kurama whom Kurama Never Knew**_! \\(^o^)/

Before anything else, I must not only _point out_, but also make myself _abundantly clear_, to you—to one and to all—that for all intents and purposes, **I am NOT the actual author of this particular fanfic.**

All credit for this fanfic—and I _do_ mean ALL of it—would (and _should_!) go to **SSA Javier Grey P.I**, a reader and reviewer of _Never Knew_ whose beautiful, brilliant mind and unparalleled passion for that little fanfic of mine simply know no bounds. ^u^

(And the ultimate evidence of _that_ is her having penned _this_ very fanfic right here…! ^o^)

Actually, **SSA Javier Grey P.I**-_chan_ had _originally_ sent this to me _in private_—for my own eyes and personal consumption alone. However, as you will be able to read for yourself shortly, I personally believe that her own take on that little fanfic of mine is simply too breathlessly, breathtakingly beautiful and precious—_priceless_!—to end up merely sitting in my message inbox for all time…

… which was why I felt this feral, irrepressible _need_ to share the following snippet with you—all of you: the readers and reader-reviewers of _Never Knew_ itself… the readers of my other fanfics… and most especially Grey-_chan_'s _own_ readership and loyal fan base—to behold and appreciate for yourselves. ^-^

Now, at this point, you might be asking me:  
"But why did Grey not post this fanfic up _herself_?"

And believe me, I already asked her that for you.  
Just to let you know, _this_ was her answer to me (to all of us who were wondering, really):  
"It feels best for you to post this since, in the first place, Mayonaka Setsuki is _your_ not-so-OC and Kurama x Setsu is _your_ pairing, _your_ creation."

I got the message—loud and clear. So… yeah. Here we are. ^-^

Although I see, acknowledge, and understand her point entirely, I must also admit that I _am_… _uncomfortable_, to say the very least… with the prospect (and now, the reality) of posting _someone else's_ fanfic through_ my_ FF dot Net account. (Especially since _my own_ pen name would necessarily appear at the "By" line of this fic _instead of hers_! Yes. I am—painfully—aware of that sad, tragic fact.)

_This_ is why I thought of giving Grey-_chan_ the credit that is due her by including her pen name _in the very title_ of this fanfic. After all, it is but _right_ for her to have _her_ pen name up there—way before mine. (In fact, mine _shouldn't_ even be anywhere in here _at all_…!)

So once again, please allow me to gently remind you that **I did NOT write this—SSA Javier Grey P.I-**_**chan**_** did**. I simply took it upon myself to upload and post her masterpiece for all your eyes to behold. Just read on to find out why I _had_ to share this with you.

And now, it is my greatest honor, privilege and pleasure to present to you:

_**THE KURAMA WHOM KURAMA NEVER KNEW**_**—  
****AS SEEN THROUGH THE EYES OF SSA JAVIER GREY P.I**.

Enjoy _her_ view of _Never Knew_!

And, as I bid you even in _my own_ writing:  
**Happy reading~!** \\(^o^)/

* * *

**Author's Ramble  
**(from the **actual authoress**, **SSA Javier Grey P.I**, herself)

Just a little fluffy sweetness or sweet fluffiness—from Kurama's POV.

I hope you like it. ^_^

* * *

**Snippet One  
****BEAUTIFUL**

Mousy brown locks framed her not-so-much-of-a-masterpiece of a face. It wasn't pretty by contemporary standards, yet even the kindest doormat of a YES-man, if confronted with the question of her beauty, would call her 'plain' at worst. There was a beauty to it nonetheless. A certain tranquility, a deep-seated wisdom, and a flicker of something haunted beneath the surface of those ocean-blue eyes that gave her a grace, an elegance, a certain refinement not fully of the aristocratic type of the 'life' kind.

Many a woman has succumbed to his unintentional yet irresistible charm; such is the power of a _kitsune_. The romance, the mystery, the ever-so-slight danger that reverberates from his presence made him quite the catch, yet he had yet to feel a close second if not the same intensity and passion his love-struck legions claimed to feel for him.

Yes, they were beautiful, very attractive physically, some quite charming, others quite bright, and a few all three. There was nothing at all wrong with many of them, only a small number were overbearing enough to foster in him a serious consideration of lifetime bachelorhood. In fact, if he had so desired, a mate would have been easy to find. At least one would have captured his attention, and for a while, one did.

Yet, call it sexism, callousness, insensitivity, or arrogance, he bored easily.

At least, until her.

She was intriguing to begin with. Yet from the very first encounter, she was never who she seemed to be. She immediately began revealing bit after bit and up to now still bares new sides to her persona, showing a different tint or shade of her just when he thought he had grasped the whole picture, adding more and more pieces just when he had thought he had almost completed the puzzle.

Intrigue turned into wariness. Then morphed into suspicion. He never really noticed the alchemy also included alloyed endearment.

She was the very first to stir in him something he never felt before. More than interest or amusement. Nothing romantic or fanciful. She didn't cause butterflies to flutter in his stomach or cherry blossoms to fall from nowhere. Just a certain… uncertainty. She always left him with a question, always pointing out new angles from which a situation looked different, tones and details he never noticed or just saw in a different way, always leaving him with something new to ponder on.

He wondered once if it was a strategy of hers to keep him off balance.

She always kept him wondering. She was the only woman who saw the world the way she did. As a whole, yet with every life and being, whether minute or magnificent, significant. She saw the world with the experience and wisdom of someone much older than her with the innocence and joy of a being much younger than her. She was the rare and special kind who still retained that child-like wonder in spite of all the knowledge of all that was wrong and was there to fear.

Those ice-blue eyes, narrow to the diameter of a shard of shattered glass, saw more and knew more about the darkness of the world than anyone in this imperfect world.

Yet those were the same tint of a cloudless summer sky that saw through and knew beneath that darkness, the light that perennially shines through and through.

She took in the light of the world and all its beauty, yet there still lurks the shadows of unimaginable horrors just below the surface of those frozen lakes.

It is one of the most beautiful things about her. To hold such a fragile hope with such destructive knowledge within the confines of her heart and never to hear the sound of that thing with wings' small bones snap.

She enjoyed the simple joys despite the terror. Perhaps because of it. To be so unafraid in the dark and so wondrous at the light. In all her simplicity, be so complex.

She was just like that, he guessed.

She kept him guessing, prompting him to take a second look at his world and life, only to find it more beautiful, more mysterious, more colorful, more alive… _more_, just with her in it, by being by his side. She gave an entirely new definition, meaning, purpose, life to his life.

A woman with the view of a child and the soul of a goddess, the will of a warrior and the words of a poet, the heart of a human being and a mind incomparable and indescribable.

And just as undefeatable.

She wasn't beautiful by this world's shallow standards. Her messy, mousy brown-blonde locks too shaggy, not silky enough; too short, not long enough. Her freezing eyes much too narrow, much too sharp, not blue enough, not dark enough. Her body wasn't one men would die happily nestled naked against and her mind too quick, too sharp, too wise, too knowing, too intimidating to invite and entice any scholar, scribe, collegian, genius, philosopher, poet, or prophet. Her mouth too harsh and hard; her heart too soft and kind.

She was both too much and not enough.

At least for this shallow, arrogant, unknowing world. It can't handle her. They can't handle her.

Ice-blue froze summer green in an eternal winter.

"What? You're smiling."

True, he was.

"Nothing. You're beautiful."

Ice melted against red, heated, sun-kissed cheeks.

"Stop being mushy. It's weird."

But to him, she's gorgeous.

**The end (of this snippet)**

Hi there—again! Mikageshi here—again! ^-^

Sooo… How did you find **SSA Javier Grey P.I**-_chan_'s perspective on _The Kurama whom Kurama Never Knew_ so far? \\(^o^)/

(Personally, I myself feel _humbled_—_honored_!—to have received and read this snippet… from a consummate reader-reviewer who has "cracked Kurama's most intimate case yet" long before _he himself_ has, and even knows the intricate ins and outs of _Never Knew_ through and through—to the point that she is able to unravel and reweave the tapestry of his romance with the character of Mayonaka Setsuki—nicknamed Setsu, alter ego also known as Kiyoku—even more artfully and masterfully than I ever have. *takes a low, humble bow*)

How about _you_? Would you like to read more of _her_ take on _Never Knew_?

Do share your thoughts with me—and _her_, too!—in a **REVIEW**!

(Please note—and rest assured—that she _will_ get to read every word that we will receive from you. ^-^)

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH~!**

* * *

[shameless plug]  
Oh, and for those among you who have already read all the way up to Chapter 24 of _Never Knew_:  
Would you happen to remember the scene wherein two mystical, mythical creatures from long, long ago joined forces in order to "co-create" that very rare, supernatural _Makai_ flower officially, canonically called the _Tokitadare_?  
(This is the very flower from actual YYH canon that the character of Suzuki—or Suzu_ka_ in the FUNimation English dub—used the extract of which in order to create the age-reversing _Ojigi_ potion, originally stored in gas form in the Idunn Box, which Kurama had also ingested in its liquid form in preparation for his duel to the death with Karasu in the Dark Tournament.)  
If you _do_ remember that very scene from Chapter 24, then I encourage—actually, _invite_—you to check out Grey-_chan_'s own rendition of the _Tokitadare_ flower!  
You can find it in **the official Downloads page of **_**Never Knew**_!  
(On my profile.)  
Just click on the link labeled:  
**Chapter 24 – The Tokitadare (by SSA Javier Grey P.I)  
**And feast your eyes on her painted portrayal of the "legendary" _Tokitadare_ from YYH canon itself—along with _other_ _Never Knew_-related eye candies and earworms that you just might be interested to have a look see and listen to as well. ^-^  
**Happy viewing, listening, and downloading!  
**[/shameless plug]

* * *

See you in the next update—of _The Kurama whom Kurama Never Knew_! \\(^o^)/

(And of _this_, too—if you want to read more…!  
Just tell us so in a review!)

P.S.  
If you _would_ want more, then I solemnly swear that my _next_ A/N will _no longer_ be as long-winded as this one turned out. *sweatdrops in shy shame* This one in particular just _had_ to be relatively lengthy due to my (absolutely necessary) "This-is-not-actually-mine" disclaimer. I truly appreciate your understanding. ^-^

And as I myself do in _Never Knew_…  
Both Grey-_chan_ and I would _love_ to hear from you! \\(^o^)/


End file.
